Computers and the Internet are used for conducting commerce and experiencing entertainment, as well as for experiencing media, for educational purposes and for communicating and socializing with others. Virtual reality is one method in which people use computers and technology to interact or socialize with others. Virtual reality is a computer-generated simulation of a two or three-dimensional image or environment that can be interacted with by a person or user using special electronic equipment, such as a helmet with a screen inside or other devices filled with sensors. Avatars are computer generated figures that represent people within a virtual reality environment. Users use computing devices to control their avatars within the virtual reality environments. As an avatar moves within the virtual reality environment, a user or operator experiences content through the devices that are adapted to display the visual, audio and other types of content that are provided to the devices. Some virtual reality systems allow a first user's avatar to interact with a second user's avatar thereby providing the users with a sense of community. However, the existing systems do not allow the users to experience a fully immersive experience.
More recently, people have begun to use haptic devices to further enhance their virtual reality experiences. Haptic devices allow a user to somewhat interact with the virtual reality environments by providing the user with some sense of how the virtual reality environment feels in the real world environment. However, the existing haptic devices do not provide the user with very life-like sensations.
Another problem with existing virtual reality haptic systems is that many haptic systems are limited only to handheld devices. The handheld devices are unable to provide the virtual reality system user with the ability to fully emerge themselves in virtual reality environments.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art. There is also a need for methods and systems that make the virtual reality experience more realistic. There is also a need for a more fully immersive virtual reality experience.